Vivir la vida
by Lilith Malfoy Snape
Summary: serie de historias cortas de la vida cotidiana de esta singular familia junto al pequeño Hamish
1. Chapter 1: Chantaje

**Vivir la vida**

Chantaje

-Sherlock promete que no harás nada estúpido.

-¿por qué crees que haría algo estúpido? – frunció su nariz una vez entrando al gran edificio.

-Por que eres tú y realmente espero que acepten a Hamish en esta escuela.

-Si, si – rodo los ojos – no voy a hacer nada "estúpido" – hizo comillas con los dedos para darle más énfasis a sus palabras – de cualquier manera si se negaran a aceptarle entonces tendría que salir a la luz aquel pequeño percance de paternidad del señor director.

-Dios Sherlock es una escuela católica y el director es un padre muy respetado, además no puedes usar el chantaje para que lo acepten.

-Claro que puedo John – un pequeño puchero adorno su rostro.

-Santo dios solo mantente en silencio, déjame manejarlo.

#$%&/()(/&%$#

-Lamento mucho informarles que no podemos aceptar al niño en nuestras instalaciones – hablo aquel sacerdote detrás de su escritorio.

-No veo por qué no pueda – respondió el rubio – Hamish esta mas que educado para poder asistir a las clases.

-Vera – suspiro el hombre – el niño no ha estudiado en ningún colegio antes de este, tengo entendido que le han enseñado en casa, lo cual me pone en un predicamento ya que no podemos enseñarle de la manera correcta no sería justo para el resto de la clase tener que enseñar algo que ya vieron.

-Por favor – al fin interrumpió el de risos negros – estoy seguro que Hamish tiene más conocimientos que los niños a cuales educan en esta institución y si estamos aquí es por qué se nos dificulta un poco tenerle en casa enseñándole, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda aprender desde donde están ustedes, ha pasado su ridículo examen con mas que sobresaliente quiere decirnos el verdadero motivo por el que no le aceptan.

-Está bien señor Holmes – aquel hombre se puso serio – esta institución es muy católica, protegemos y respetamos las buenas costumbres, han de saber que como ven el hijo de una pareja como ustedes – hiso una mueca de fastidio – no puede asistir a nuestro colegio solo por un capricho suyo, que dirán los padres de familia sobre esto, será infame, inaudito, inconcebible – sentencio por última palabra.

-¿Está diciendo que no aceptara a mi hijo por que mantengo una relación sentimental con otro hombre? – pregunto incrédulo el rubio.

-En efecto… eso es una ofensa hacia la naturaleza, hacia la familia – repitió el hombre y el doctor tuvo que detenerse de darle un buen golpe en la cara.

-Estará consciente de que negándole el acceso a mi hijo en esta institución podría ocasionarle muchos problemas – le miro desafiante el detective.

-Esta amenazándome Sr. Holmes? – pregunto incrédulo el representante de aquella iglesia.

-Yo nunca amenazo - sonrió sínicamente.

-Suficiente – se levanto en doctor – entiendo sus razones padre – suspiro fastidiado - nos retiramos – jalo a su pareja hasta llegar al pasillo.

-Pero John aun podía obligarle – le miro confundido.

-Está bien Sherlock – sonrió – no es la única escuela por aquí, encontraremos otra.

-Pero esta es la mejor

-¿Por que insiste tanto en que sea aquí? – suspiro mirándole fijamente.

-Por que como ya dije esta es la mejor escuela en todo Londres lo suficientemente cerca sin ser internado donde Hamish pueda estudiar – tomo sus manos – quiero lo mejor para nuestro hijo John – sonrió - quiero que él se convierta en una gran persona como tú. – aquel gesto le hizo comprender al doctor dos cosas.

La primera amaba perdidamente a ese hombre y la segunda su hijo entraría a esa escuela fuera lo que fuera.

-Aun no hemos terminado – azoto la puerta de la oficina de aquel sacerdote - he entendido sus argumentos pero no les acepto – suspiro – por lo tanto pido que recapacite – hablaba firme – y admita a Hamish en este colegio estoy seguro que esta sobre calificado.

-Lo siento mucho señor pero mi decisión está tomada – el hombre no parecía ceder- así que le pediré que se retire en este momento.

-Bien… lamento tener que decir esto pero, supongo que podríamos discutir aquel caso de paternidad en el que se vio envuelto hace unos meses… donde por cierto quedo exonerado… seria una verdadera lástima que un hombre tan respetado como usted se viera desacreditado si aquello fuera verdad – le miro seriamente, mientras su pareja parada detrás de el sonreía con verdadero orgullo.

Cabe resaltar que Hamish si entro al colegio y que por supuesto aquel director se convirtió de pronto en la persona más amable con ellos de toda la institución, sabía que el chantaje estaba mal y después de tener una charla muy extensa con su detective quedo claro que no la volverían a usar bajo ningún concepto, excepto claro para proteger a su familia, por que John Watson era un hombre que daría todo por las dos personitas más valiosas para él y no dejaría nunca que les lastimaran.

Si la vida era buena después de todo.

* * *

Hi chicas y chicos aqui con otro intento de fic jajajaja espero y les guste mas adelante saldra este pequeño Hamish jojojojo eso es todo y tenia que escribirlo y sacarlo de mi sistema o moria jejeje


	2. Chapter 2 : Fiesta de cumpleaños

**Fiesta de cumpleaños**

En su primer año de nacido, Sherlock y John creyeron conveniente pasar aquel día tan especial en casa solo ellos tres y claro también su amable casera, por lo tanto el pequeño Hamish no tuvo fiesta de cumpleaños.

Para su segundo cumpleaños, el niño aun era demasiado pequeño para recordar aquello y a su pequeña reunión se les unió su adorado hermano Mycroft, el cual no llego solo y cierto detective inspector le acompaño.

En su tercer cumpleaños, los regalos así como las invitaron aumentaron, esta vez la madre de Sherlock y Harriet se unieron a la celebración.

En el cuarto cumpleaños, padres e hijo viajaron a Italia para huir al menos por parte de Sherlock de su fastidioso hermano y madre que no dejarían de hostigarlo en el cumpleaños de su hijo.

Pero no fue hasta el quinto cumpleaños que Sherlock Holmes se pregunto seriamente si aquello de la paternidad seria sencillo.

Ya que una cosa era cuidar y educar a un niño que te idolatraba e intentaba imitar todos tus movimientos y otra muy diferente era estar, en una fiesta, llena de globos llena de niños de cinco o seis años corriendo por toda su sala tocando sus cosas y lo más importante llenando de dulce con sus manitas todas pegajosas sus sillón.

Esperen eso que toco era su cráneo, así eso si que no y antes de que cualquier pudiera predecir sus movimientos un detective asesor muy enojado regañaba a un grupo de niños que habían osado tocar su preciado amigo con sus manos, logrando así que los pequeños empezaran a llorar y tras una breve charla donde John le pidió amablemente salir a la habitación el verdadero regaño comenzó.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios fue eso? – un molesto doctor le miraba reprobatoriamente.

-Hice lo que sus madres debieron hace mucho tiempo llamarles la atención- se excuso pobremente el detective.

-Les gritaste… a unos niños… por tocar tus cosas.

-Hey ese cráneo es un buen amigo – hizo un pequeño puchero – y lo estaban llenando de dulce, tú tienes la culpa por darles tantas golosinas.

-Es una fiesta infantil y ese no es el punto Sherlock – se oía muy enojado – son niños.

-Así empiezan los vándalos.

-Tienen cinco años.

-Eso no es escusa para su comportamiento – dijo fastidiado.

-Tú tienes cuarenta y sigues comportándote como un crio – ahora él se cruzo de brazos.

-Eso no es justo – entre cerró los ojos- es mi casa yo puedo…

-No – le corto – no puedes, hoy es el primer cumpleaños de Hamish donde invita a sus amiguitos y no me armaras una escena aun mas grande, saldrás en este momento y te disculparas por tu infantil comportamiento.

-Yo no…

-Silencio – volvió a mirarle intimidante – vas a cantar junto al pastel y estarás con tu hijo cuando soplen las velas, cuando tomen fotografías y sonreirás todo el tiempo – hubo una pausa de mortal silencio – te lo advierto Sherlock – camino a la puerta – o no habrá más sexo – corto y salió de la habitación.

Aquello no era nada justo, John se había extralimitado con su amenaza, primero se pone departe de aquellos pequeños vándalos, llamándole infantil, insultando su comportamiento y luego le obliga a disculparse, algo que nunca hace, o lo dejara sin sexo, no cabe duda que el único cruel ahí es John.

Lo peor es que conociendo a John sabe que cumplirá su palabra y el no puede vivir más de tres días sin tocar lascivamente a su blogger, por eso, por el bien de su hombría Sherlock Holmes el único detective asesor del mundo salió de aquella habitación decidido a enfrentar aquella fiesta infantil.

John tuvo que admitir que en cuanto le vio salir sintió un poco de miedo ya que en ese momento se encontraban alrededor del pastel de cumpleaños, miedo que se evaporo cuando le vio tomar su violín e interpretar de la mejor manera feliz cumpleaños para su hijo.

Aquel día Sherlock no solo comió pastel con un alegre Hamish en sus rodillas si no que también acepto que todo aquel sufrimiento valía la pena, si tan solo podía ver aquella felicidad en el rostro de su hijo.

Idea que se reafirmo al tener sobre su cuerpo esa noche a un muy agradecido doctor Watson por ser tan paciente y tan buen padre, si definitivamente eso era lo que más amaba de su relación con John aquellos momentos tan íntimos que tenían cuando se peleaban por cualquier tontería.

Y claro esta su adorable hijo Hamish, quien ahora era su peculiar y extraña familia.

* * *

jeje otra entrega mas de esta familia perdon pero eh estado pensando en las continuaciones de mis otros fic ¬¬ y hay uno del hobbit que no puedo evitar querer escribir


	3. Chapter 3: Bebes

**BEBES**

-¿Cómo nacen los bebes? – pregunto curioso aquel pequeño de seis años a sus dos padres.

-Pues veras… ellos – trataba de explicar el rubio sosteniéndole en sus piernas – cuando dos personas se aman pues…- se mordió el labio ya que no tenia idea de cómo explicar aquella pregunta tan inocente que cualquier niño quería saber.

-Es sencillo Hamish – tomo la palabra su otro padre e interiormente John rogaba por que su marido no saliera con alguna tontería – del sexo… - y al parecer no sirvieron de nada sus suplicas.

-Sherlock cállate- le miro furioso, mientras el pequeño seguía mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos ansioso de conocimiento – mira cuando los padres se quieren y desean tener un lindo bebe ellos …

Y así trato de explicar de la forma más dulce posible y sobre todo en un idioma que el niño pudiera entender como venían los bebes al mundo evitando a toda costo esos cuentos infantiles de cigüeñas o coles, ya que en palabras del detective eran un insulto y pérdida de cerebro.

Hamish siempre había sido muy curioso desde temprana edad, tan parecido a Sherlock no solo en su físico si no también en su necesidad por conocerlo todo, al igual que su amable de conocimiento y su deseo explorar lo que le rodeaba, aun que también contaba con algo de John, de el heredo su responsabilidad, la manera en que tratar a la gente y entenderles, a ser amables y sobre todo a darse a querer algo que obviamente Sherlock nunca logro.

Es por eso que estaba precisamente en ese momento respondiendo esa pregunta, ya que al parecer una de sus amigas en el colegio le había dicho que sus dos papis no podían ser sus papis por que para que un bebe naciera necesitaban un papi y una mami o eso fue lo que Hamish les conto alzando sus manitas, ya que si no había un papi y una mami la cigüeña nunca dejaría al bebe en su cuna, para que lo cuidaran, cabe señalar que Sherlock bufo por esa explicación más tonta y se decidió a desmentirla.

-Y así Hamish es cómo nacen los bebe, cariño – acaricia su mejilla.

-Pero Emily dijo que necesitaba una mami…- le miro confuso – yo no tengo mami… ¿cómo pude nacer dentro de ella si no hay mami?

-Bueno es por qué tu…- titubeo un poco el rubio decidiéndose si contarle la verdad o no a su pequeño.

-Yo soy tu mami – sonrió el de rizos negros – tu creciste dentro de mi Hamish – le miro fijamente mientras se lo explicaba – es algo complicado de entender – se toco su abdomen – pero aquí te formaste – susurro – una amiga muy especial ayudo a papi a sembrar su semilla aquí y durante 9 largos meses te formaste dentro de mi – sonrió mientras su amante acariciaba sus cabellos.

-Amor – continuo el mayor logrando campar toda su atención – debes entender que todo esto es un secreto – sonrió y no puedes contarlo… ¿sabrás como guardarlo?

-Claro – sonrió el niño – ahora sé que si tengo mami y papa es mi mami también – rio.

-Como dije Hamish es un niño muy despierto y sobre todo confiable, madura a pasos agigantados y aun que aun tiene muchas dudas ahora es feliz por que sabe que sus papas estarán para resolverlas.

-Papa – volvió a llamarle – si tu y papi lo hacen todo el tiempo ¿por que aun no tengo un hermanito? – les miro frunciendo su carita en un gesto característico de Sherlock.

-¿Qué? – le miro sorprendido el mayor

-Si – rodo sus ojitos – tú y papa siempre tiene sexo ¿así que cuando voy a tener un hermanito? – se cruzo de brazos.

El moreno solo enrojeció mas y ninguno de los dos no supo que responder, ese niño definitivamente era todo un Holmes.

* * *

Lamento el retraso habia olvidado que tenia esta historia jeje y creo que tengo mas pero bueno... yo.. etto...- sale corriendo-


	4. Chapter 4: Propiedad

**Propiedad**

Era una mañana como cualquier otra, tu preparando la comida del pequeño Hamish y Sherlock "cuidando" al bebe en la sala, o al menos esa había sido tu orden ya que en cuanto te descuidaste por solo un minuto un fuerte llanto te llego en su dirección y saliste corriendo a ver qué pasaba.

Tu corazón había parado de latir durante un micro segundo al escuchar el llanto para después regresar a la normalidad, bueno quizás un poco más acelerado y es que estabas viendo ni más ni menos que a tu adorable marido pelear con tu nene.

-Sherlock – le llamaste intimidantemente - ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? – y aun que tenias una leve sospecha querías que se explicara, o al menos lo intentara.

-Hamish estaba tocando mis cosas – argumenta el más alto como si fuese lo más obvio- sabes lo que detesto que alguien haga eso – frunció la nariz en un gesto que te parecería adorable si no estuvieras tan enojado con él.

-Sherlock – suspira - ¿me estás diciendo que hiciste llorar a tu hijo de tres años de edad por que toco tu pelota? – enarco una ceja.

-Por supuesto – tomo aquella preciada posesión, alejándola de las manos de su preciado hijo – es mía – susurro - y no me gusta que la toquen – sentencio.

John solo se limito a suspira y cargando a su pequeño hijo le llevo a la cocina para que comiera su respectiva comida, mientras el detective tomaba su preciado objeto y volvía a colocarlo en lo más alto de su armario, preguntándose ¿Cómo es que había llegado a las manos de su pequeño si él se aseguraba de que el armario estuviera siempre cerrado?

Como no encontró respuesta alguna a aquella duda camino hasta su pareja y le abrazo por la espalda mientras besaba su hombro en una clara disculpa.

-No funcionara Sherlock – se hizo el indignado el doctor –estoy enfadado, preferir tanto a un juguete que a tu propio hijo.

-John – susurro a su oído – ese juguete es muy importante- beso su cuello – te amo – ronroneo.

-Dios eres peor que un niño – suspira – anda ven a comer.

Y tras depositar un beso en tus labios te sentaste y comiste sonriente mientras tu adorable hijo te miraba curioso.

Al día siguiente después de regresar de uno de tus casos, esta vez uno muy aburrido y solo, no había nadie que cuidara de Hamish. Te tiraste directamente al sillón a dormir, una pequeña figura se apareció ante ti era aquel pequeño que intentaba mirar por la ventana, la cual obviamente no alcanzaba.

-Hamish – le llamaste recostado sin ganas de levantarte – ven aquí – extendiste tus brazos – podrías caerte y John me mataría – sonríes al ver como el niño se acerca a ti y te mira preocupado - ¿Qué pasa? – el niño vuelve a mirar la ventana y otra vez a ti pero no dice nada - ¿Hamish dime qué te pasa?

-Elota – susurra bajito

-¿Qué? – enarcas una ceja al no entender muy bien

-Elota – señala hacia la ventana, es entonces cuando lo comprendes y sales disparado hacia la ventana solo para ver que tu preciada pelota roja se encuentra sobre la persiana de la panadería de abajo.

-¡JOHN! – gritas sin poder evitarlo y el mencionado solo rueda los ojos desde el interior de la cocina, pensando en lo infantil que a veces podías ser.

* * *

Tengo una obsesión con las pelotas rojas... ¬¬ y todavia no tengo una


	5. Chapter 5: Aburrido

**Aburrido**

-Me aburro

-Sherlock para

-Pero me aburro

-No vas a dispararle a la pared

-¡John! –dices suplicante

-Nada de John – coloca los brazos como jarras

-Bien – ruedas los ojos – entonces déjame regresar a los casos

-Sherlock no seas inconsciente –frunce el ceño – sabes el estado en que estas es tremendamente delicado.

-Puedo con ello

-No y es mi última palabra – sentencia

-Malvado – hace un puchero – no me dejas ir a casos, dispararle a la pared, o fumar, ni siquiera un mísero parche… John estoy en mi límite.

-Tienes 5 meses de embarazado y no harás ninguna de esas cosas.

-Ni me lo recuerdes – ruedas los ojos - ¿Por qué me deje convencer de en esto?

-Por qué me amas recuerdas – se acerca y te besa

-Te odio – hace un puchero.

-También te amo Sherlock, iré a prepararte algo de comer – sonríe

-¿al menos puedo tener mi celular?

-No – se va llevándoselo por si acaso.

-Idiota – mascullaste para después patalear sobre el sofá como un niño pequeño y es que debiste estar muy enamorado para permitir ser tu quien llevara al pequeño Hamish, el cual no era un nombre que te gustara mucho pero igual cediste, ¿Cómo? Te seguías preguntando y la respuesta era siempre la misma.

John y es que el muy desgraciado lograba que hicieras cosas inimaginables aun sin pedirlas, como la vez que prometiste aceptar casos por más aburridos que fueran si no tenias nada mejor que hacer, y al parecer disparar a la pared y experimentar con partes humanas no era algo importante.

Así que ahí estabas con una barriga de 5 meses de embarazo sin poder hacer nada, los primeros dos meses fueron normales, lo más normales que pueden ser, vomitando de aquí para allá, después vinieron las semanas llenas de antojos, de los mas raros creíste para ti jamás imaginaste que pudieras comer tanto, pero si había algo reconfortante era pedirle a tu adorable compañero que saliera a las 5 de la mañana por comida taiwanesa, lo curioso era que si la encontró.

Quizás y solo quizás lo único bueno de estar en ese odioso estado, además de tener un hijo con tu amado John claro está, era precisamente que él no podía negarte nada, siempre que no amenazara tu salud o al bebe, todo lo que pedias te era concedido lo cual era extremadamente genial, cuando deseabas tener a tu amado esposo abrazado a ti haciendo mimos, bebiendo leche y comiendo todas las galletas que quisieras, si aquello no era nada malo.

-¡Joooooooohn! – gritaste de la cama de tu habitación.

- nada de parches Sherlock – te grito igualmente desde la cocina

-Ven… te necesito – insististe.

- Ahora que ni creas que voy a ceder… - en aquel momento la boca del doctor estaba abierta a más no poder pues ahí sobre la cama estabas tú vestido únicamente con tu camisa purpura, la cual no estaba abotonada y sin nada mas encima a claro y con tus piernas totalmente abiertas frente a el.

- ¡John! – jadeaste su nombre como una súplica mientras deslizabas tu mano por todo tu pecho y aquello fue suficiente para que toda la cordura del doctor se esfumara y corriera a tomarte.

Si la vida es buena….

-¡Joder Sherlock!

- ¡dios si…mas John!

Como dije, la vida es buena, y más si tienes a tu doctor a tu lado.


	6. Chapter 6: Juguete

**Juguete**

-¿Debes estar bromeando? – le miraste incrédulo

-Para nada – te entrego el pequeño objeto

-¿para que necesito yo una estúpida pelota?

-Para que en lugar de disparar a la pared desahogues tu aburrimiento con ella – te miro fijamente

-Es roja – frunciste el ceño.

-¿Y?

-Odio el rojo.

-Eso no importa – suspiro – úsala por que no habrá más balas para ti – sentencio y tuviese que aceptar el hecho de que tu amado novio hablaba enserio, y es que desde que destrozaste la pared la ultima vez, había empezado a regalarte cosas para que no te aburrieras.

Todas y cada una de ellas fueron destruidas, primero te compro un barco pirata, influencia clara de Mycroft, "Nota mental mandarle una bomba a su oficina" sonreíste al recordar la última vez que lo hiciste y casi ocasionaste todo un caos en aquel edificio de gobierno.

Un libro de acertijos sugerencia de Molly, "Un cuerpo es lo que debió darle a John" pensó cuando leyó el libro en solo hora y media para resolverlo, haciéndoselo saber después a la adorable mujer.

Tenias que reconocer que aquel hermoso juego de ajedrez era un buen regalo, las piezas finamente talladas y seguramente muy caro valía lo que costo, muy buena elección por Lestrade "Lastima que John nunca quiere jugar conmigo" suspiro cuando se lo entregaron, y es que ni él, ni Molly, ni su casera, ni siquiera Lestrade quería, es mas hasta tu hermano estuvo dentro de los candidatos, pero todos se excusaban siembre diciendo que terminarían por romperle el tablero en su cabeza, o eso es lo que daban a entender según John.

Y cuando ya parecía que se había rendido, una hermosa pelota le recibió sobre su sillón, aquella esfera brillante de color rojo era verdaderamente llamativa, y aun que él lo niegue para Sherlock fue el regalo perfecto, lo malo fue que le prohibieron usarla demasiado tiempo, la razón.

Ya que no podía disparar a la pared ahora era la pelota lo que daba con todo lo que Sherlock quisiera romper, y no es que el deseara con todas sus fuerzas destrozar aquel juego de té que su hermano había regalado a John en su cumpleaños, no claro que no, lo que pasa es que su pelota resbalo justo cuando este estaba sobre la mesa de la cocina y el distraídamente la azoto contra las piezas de cerámica.

Aquella se había convertido en tu posesión mas preciada, un regalo que significo mucho para ti, y no es que fuera el único que tu adorable John te hizo pero si fue el primero con el cual él se tomo el tiempo para jugar contigo, aquella tarde después de romper el juego de té y de que tú te disculparas bueno si "Yo no puedo predecir la trayectoria de la pelota al chocar contra los objetos de esta casa" se puede considerar una y el regaño, terminaron juntos en el piso de tu habitación arrojándose la pelota como pequeños niños.

Eras feliz, ya que en tu vida habías tenido oportunidad de jugar así con alguien, por primera vez tuviste un compañero de juegos y aquello fue lo más grandioso que pudieras imaginar, John Watson había pasado de ser un compañero de piso a un amigo, para después en amante y esperabas con todas tus fuerzas que llegara a ser tu compañero de vida.

Te habías dado cuenta que querías experimentar todo lo que nunca habías permitidote vivir con él y ahí mientras él te arrojaba la pelota sonriente, mientras te regañaba y explica el cómo usar de manera seguro aquel juguete, se lo dijiste.

Aquel no fue el primer te amo que habías pronunciado para él, ni mucho menos la primera insinuación de querer pasar el resto de tus días juntos y sin embargo fue algo tan intimo, tan espontaneo que para cuando lo notaste tenias sobre ti a un muy feliz John quien te abrazaba y besaba diciéndote si.

Tu solo atinaste a abrazar su cintura y sonreír pues aquello no fue una declaración, ni una promesa, fue un compromiso aquel donde te asegurabas de que pasarías toda tu vida con él.

Lo que John Watson nunca sabrá es que necesito al menos dos golpes más para tirar completamente todas las piezas de porcelana.

* * *

Me voy a poner en huelga y no subire nada ¬¬ alguien me prometio una pelota roja y no tengo nada si te estoy hablando a ti, tu sabes que es ati ¬¬


End file.
